redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hollyfire53/Myra Darktail's Legacy
I am updating. Enough said. Yeah I've taken over this for Myra, my *other* account for whom I forgot the log-in information :( So, yeah... Part One- The Fall of Redwall Prologue A small wildcat sat on the banks of a creek surrounded by the forest, watching the sun sink below the trees. With a long sigh, she stood up and stretched, her cloak flapping in a passing twilight breeze. The wildcat said with a thick accent, “Ah, ze gloroz zun, going do zleep nah!” A stoat rattled the bushes. He stood up with a dagger in his left paw. His tunic rustled as well. “Mah lady, may Ah help...” He froze. “Yo ain't Lady Artangia! But yo sho' look lack 'er!” The wildcat's eyes glinted coldly. “Noo, I iz no Artangia. I iz Laddy Ztarlight Docktale, gu-ween off dese pods. Moi daughter, 'er name iz Myra Docktale, may uh, know dese Artangia. Ah, juzz lit me goo an' fin' 'er...” With a flash of ginger fur, Starlight Darktail was moving towards the trees behind where she had stood, leaving the stoat standing there. He growled in annoyance. “Yo waldgats sho' is snakey!” And he threw his dagger. It hit it's mark. With a scream, Starlight toppled to the ground. The stoat gasped. He heard a scream from behind and turned to see a beautiful wildcat behind him, with a quiverful of arrows. “You... you killed her.” The stoat bowed. “Ah... ah... did nay main tah kill 'er.” Myra stepped towards him. “But you did. But you did. What's your name?” The stoat bowed again. “Ah can nay tall yo, miz. Ah'm sorey.” Myra let off an arrow and it whizzed past the stoat's ear by a tiny bit. “I asked your name.” Trembling, he replied, “Ah have no' ah name. Motheh used tay coll meh... she colled meh Firey.” “Well, she isn't going to anymore, Fiery. I'll slay your whole hoard in revenge for my dear Mother.” Myra released an arrow, and the stoat crumbled to the ground like burnt toast. Chapter One Mother Mire, a fat old badger lady, grabbed the nearest dibbun and dunked him into the soapy bathwater. “In ye go, Tunga.” Tunga was a pudgy little molebabe. “No!” He squirmed around in Mire's paws, but he could not break free. Mire smiled. “Nay, ye shall nay go, un'ess tis in tay this 'ere tub.” She dunked the little molebabe into the tub. Suddenly a hare burst into the Redwall Abbey washroom. “Gen'ral Carn'l wan's ta' see ya, Motheh M're.” Mire straightened up as she called a pretty squirrelmaiden to come over. “Blaya, con ye come an' take care of yonder Tunga?” Blaya hurried over. “Yes'm.” She continued the washing of the molebabe. Finally free, Mire and the hare left the washroom. When the two creatures' time came to part ways, the hare said, “The Gen'ral's in yonder Gr't 'All, wi' Ab's Syron.” Mire nodded. “M'thanks, Runneh Stomm.” Storm nodded in reply, and hustled off to the right, leaving the badger mother to wander off towards the left, and the dining hall. Chapter Two General Carnell, a tall and lanky hare, but strong and swift in battle, as well as one of the only “lady warriors” serving under Lord Lightning, was waiting for Mother Mire in the Great Hall, just as the runner Storm had said. Mire nodded respectfully to Abbess Syron as well as the war General, who nodded towards a chair next to the Redwall Abbey Abbess. The badger took the seat gratefully. General Carnell spoke first. “You may have heard of Queen Artangia, the leader of the Burning Hordes of Vermin. She attacked and burned part of Mossflower Woods, as well as part of the Northern Lands. She has appeared back on our minds, as a threat. Last week, she finished her fortress, merely down the river from both us at Salamandastron and you in your Abbey. We have sources that confirm she is indeed gravitating towards attacking you first. I have come to warn, and to ask for permission to board a few of my troops as guards here for you.” Abbess Syron nodded gravely. “I thank you for your concern, and we would be most grateful for the protection of your hares. We...” There was an alarm bell from outside. “ATTACK!!” came the scream of the sentry. Chapter Three Abbess Syron leaped up. "Mire! Fetch the Sword of the Redwall Warriors for General Carnell!" The General shook his head. "I have a hare, Sierria, who is a warrior. If any is worthy of your blade, it is her." Abbess Syron nodded. "So be it. Mire, fetch the sword for Warrioress Sierria." The badger nodded to her Abbess and ran to find the sword. Carnell turned to the Redwall Abbess. "Your sentries- how far can they see?" Syron thought a moment. "Far. Probably... oh, the other side of the river." The hare General turned away in disgust. "Well, they saw the fortress then." The Abbess shook her head. "The sentry on duty is Firjump, and you know him- he is careful." The hare narrowed her eyes. "Then we have time. Get all weapons at the ready, and brace your gates carefully. Get all helpless creatures into the cellars or into mole tunnels. If it comes to a fight, we'll be ready!" Abbess Syron nodded fiercely. "Country bumpkins, hah! We'll show those vermin that this Abbey has teeth, and will not be afraid to use them!" Chapter Four Artangia, the ferret queen, stood at the head of her army as they stumbled ungracefully through Mossflower Woods. Listening to her army behind her, Artangia suppressed a sigh. Why was it that all armies were usually made entirely of idiots? Ahead, she sighted Redwall Abbey. Everything was perfectly beautiful- the sunlight parting around the giant structure, the Abbey standing strong and silent. Even the bells were silent. But... something was wrong... Why are there thorns protruding out of the Abbey...? With a twang!, the "thorns" were hurled at the army. Stoats screamed, weasels weeped, foxes froze, and rats ran. With one volley of arrows, Artangia's army was stopped in its tracks. But the relentless queen gathered the remaining vermin around her, whispered something, and they faded into the woods. Stunned, the Redwallers let down their defenses and searched the woods, straining their eyes. But there was a scream from below, and Firjump, seeing more than most, realized that Artangia was actually inside the Abbey! Then... he turned back to the woods in time to see a stoat throw off a wildcat-colored cloak and run into the woods. They had been fighting an imposter! Gasping, Firjump heard another scream, and a carcass was thrown into the air. Syron! Oh, fate, how could you do this to us?! Chapter Five Nightfall fell and the battle was not going right for the Redwallers. Suddenly a cry went up, and Mother Mire raced out with three hares- General Carnell, Storm, and Sierria- they were holding the tapestry and the sword. Once outside the open gates, Mire cried, "REDWALL HAS FALLEN, BUT YOU CANNOT HOLD IT FOREVER, VERMIN QUEEN!" In answer, the gates were slammed in the badger's face. Artangia replied, "ANY BEAST WHO DEFIES ME WILL REGRET IT. EVERYBEAST LEFT IN THIS ABBEY IS MY SLAVE. INCLUDING THE ONES THAT WERE SHELTERED IN THE MOLE TUNNELS." Mire shivered. "SURELY YOU ARE NOT THAT CRUEL??" The ferret snarled, "I HAVE KILLED MY OWN "SISTER", STARLIGHT DARKTAIL. AND NEITHER HAVE I REGRETTED IT. AT ALL." No, not Starlight! She was so kind to Syron when she was searching for the Abbey... strange for a wildcat, but Starlight was so kind... "AND WHAT OF HER DAUGHTER??" General Carnell called out. Artangia laughed wheezily. "MYRA IS ALIVE, AS FAR AS I KNOW. BUT A WILDCAT BABE CANNOT SURVIVE ALONE. EVEN YOU KNOW THAT, GENERAL." We have to get to Salamandastron. Lord Lightning is our only hope. Storm and Sierria turned away from the weasel. Carnell, turning as well, whipped her head around again and called back, "WE WILL RETURN." The answer was a laugh. "IF YOU CAN SURVIVE THE NIGHT. WHO KNOWS WHAT ROAMS THE WOODS AT NIGHT??" Chapter Six Myra Darktail let out a low growl. She had been following Artangia's army, true to her oath to Fiery, which wasn't hard, but she'd lost the trail long ago. Of course, the sounds of battle had allowed her to keep going, but... the battle was over now. And it was nighttime. The wildcat kept going straight, and grinned when she saw Redwall Abbey ahead. Her mother Starlight had told her about the kindness of the Abbeydwellers. Starlight had also told Myra of a debt the Abbey owed to her. Grim-faced, Myra thought, It's time for me to collect that debt! With a BANG! Myra knocked on the Redwall Abbey gates. A beast came out to admit her. In the dark, the wildcat couldn't see that it was a ferret. "'O's there?" The ferret called. "I am Myra Darktail, daughter of Starlight Darktail! Please, let me in!" Myra called. The ferret grinned slyly, remembering the order Artangia had given earlier- take Myra prisoner, if she was fool enough to come to the Abbey. "Anything fer the daughter o'Starlight!" The ferret made a gesture to a few rats and stoats hidden in the gate's shadow. They lay their ropes and nets down and, with an ear-grating CREAK! the Abbey gates opened up. Myra nodded to the ferret, and stalked through the gates, which closed with a bang. "Hey!" Myra gasped. Something's up! "Get 'er!" The ferret shrieked. The rats and stoats jumped out of their hiding place and, although Myra struggled valiantly, she was soon tied up. The ferret came and tickled the wildcat's pawpad. "We're takin' yew, cat, t'Lady Artangia!" Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction